Unexpected
by don'tlikehugs18
Summary: In which Remus' whole world is turned upside down. But can he handle this fate or will he try to force it back in the shadows. RLNT
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

It was happening again. The feeling of a world coming screeching to a halt as it was slowly sucked under into darkness. It was a feeling that left the world's inhabitants floundering for something stable, some support… anything would be nice. It was a feeling of panic and desperation mixed with a shot of hopelessness. A body should only experience something like this once a lifetime. Unfortunately for Remus Lupin, this was his second time battling this horrid, terrifying emotion.

Pushing his damp bangs out of his eyes, he concentrated on unlocking the series of locking enchantments on the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. There was a certain trick to it that it seemed he had yet to completely master. However, after a few tries, the locks reluctantly ground out of place to let him in from the rain. The atmosphere inside was almost as bad as the out. Sighing, he placed his fraying, stained cloak on the nearby stand and made his way to the kitchen.

Several smoky oil lamps had been lit around a large table. Several people were milling around the half darkness of the kitchen, unwilling to sit down yet. However gloomy the atmosphere, Remus couldn't help but smile. At the center of the table looking admirably bored, sat Sirius Black. The joy of having his friend back after so long far outweighed the gloom of the rain and the impending Order meeting.

Making his way around the kitchen, Remus took a seat next to Sirius, who only just realized he'd arrived. An equal grin made its way across his face as he caught Remus' eye. He eyed his dripping bangs and slightly damp shoulders.

"Nice weather out there?" he asked, gesturing vaguely to an outside wall.

"Oh yes, absolutely bloody wonderful with so much sunshine and all." Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius gave a small huff of half laughter at his sarcasm. The sound of multiple shoes on the stairs caught the attention of all in the room.

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the kitchen closely followed by a tall balding man with vibrant red hair. All idle chatter in the room evaporated as Dumbledore and the as yet unknown man made their way into the kitchen. Chairs were scooted across the floor as the rest of the Order moved out of the shadows and around the kitchen table. Dumbledore cleared his throat, ready to begin the meeting. All eyes were upon him, rapt with attention.

"Welcome everyone to the third meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. We seem to have regained almost perfect attendance barring the inevitable absences." Sirius and Remus spared glances at each other as memories of Lily and James ripped through them, their deaths as fresh in their minds as if they happened the day before. Dumbledore continued after a breath of silence for those who couldn't be there.

"Today though, should be a celebration. We have new recruits. Here next to me is Arthur Weasley." Arthur gave a small wave to the watching assembly. "Arthur works in the Ministry of Magic and has many valuable connections there. He also indicates that several members of his family are interested in helping the Order with all that they can." A murmur of assent passed around the table at the idea of more willing recruits.

More footsteps on the stone stairs kept Dumbledore from continuing. There was a sudden falter and a young woman with spiked pink hair came stumbling down the last few steps only to regain her balance by grabbing the nearest chair.

"Wotcher everyone," she said with a small wave at the general assembly while her cheeks tinged a light pink around her wide grin.

"Are you all right Nymphadora?" A tall black man with a small gold hoop earring appeared after her.

"Honestly! Don't call me that." She sighed in exasperation, blowing now pale blue bangs out of her face.

"My cousin," Sirius whispered leaning over to Remus while the young woman occupied the scene. "She's my Aunt Andromeda's daughter. Glad to see she turned out decent."

It was then that it happened. The whole world shifted. Gravity was pressing down on Remus, surrounding him on all sides, making him incapable of moving. He could barely breathe. His heart leaped into his throat and began to pound. He couldn't blink; his eyes wouldn't shut. He was left with his head turned, eyes open, to watch the vivid haired woman argue about her name. An epiphany slammed his brain, he didn't mind watching. In fact, that's all he wanted to do, watch this woman across the room. Nymphadora… what a lovely name… what a lovely face… Gravity suddenly let go of him and he was floating off the face of the earth, unable to think of anything but her.

A grating screeching noise filled the small, cramped area, echoing off the stone walls. Remus shook his head. The meeting was over and people were filing out of the room, up the steps, and vanishing from view. A pale hand was waving in his face.

"Earth to Moony. Hello. Anyone there?" Sirius proceeded to knock on his head.

"Ow! That was a little harder than necessary." Remus rubbed the side of his head.

"Sorry mate, but you were out of it. One minute you were capable of talking, the next you were a complete zombie or inferius or something. What was going on in Remus land?"

Remus sighed with the weight of his realization and all that it entailed. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. He hoped, with everything he had, that it hadn't happened. And yet, with a sickening turn to his stomach, he knew it had.

"Sirius…" He paused to take the plunge. "I think I've imprinted."

**A/N-** Hi! I love all the Marauders, reviews and long walks on the beach. A special shout out to the book Eclipse by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer for the inspiration. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Imprinted?" Sirius felt his rusty memory grind to work. The term sounded so familiar; he'd heard it a long time ago. His mind was drifting back to his school days for some reason, but the memory evaded his reach. _Curse you Azkaban!_ "Sorry Rem, I can't remember it."

"Imprinting is something my kind does," Remus began his voice heavy

"You mean people with "furry little problems," interrupted Sirius for clarification.

"Yes. Imprinting has to do with finding a… a… mate," he finished quietly.

Recognition clicked in Sirius' brain. He remembered snippets from fifth year after questioning Remus about his dating habits, or lack thereof.

_Remus sat in front of the cheerfully cracking fire, ignoring the small bite of winter that was trying to pervade the room. Snow was falling gently outside the window, occasionally distracting him from his pile of homework spread on the table before him. The portrait banged as Sirius blew into the dimming common room like a whirlwind. Judging by his appearance, his date had gone well. _

_Immediately spotting Remus near the fire, he bounded over and landed gracefully in an armchair next to the studious boy. _

_"Still working! I don't know how you do it!" he exclaimed, blowing layers of long black hair out of his handsome face._

_Remus attempted to continue his work, until Sirius seized his quill and tossed across the room. He glared at his friend and was on the verge of leaving to retrieve his beloved writing instrument, when Sirius pinned him down by his shoulder._

_"Come on Moony! You haven't dated a single girl your entire five years at Hogwarts. Surely there's someone to catch your eye," Sirius whined. This was obviously a subject he'd been wishing to discuss for a while._

_"I'll know her when I see her," Remus answered shortly, pulling a new quill from his pocket (one learned to carry spares with Sirius around), and continuing to write on his Herbology essay. Sirius cocked his head. There seemed to be more to it than that._

_"Well, maybe if your nose left a book now and then…" Sirius left the jibe hanging. Remus glanced up, his face troubled and torn. _

_"No, I will literally know her when I see her," Remus began in a whisper, leaning over his chair to check that no one was listening. "It's called Imprinting. It's how werewolves find their mates. There's a perfect match out there for each werewolf. As soon as we see her, something clicks and no one else matters. It's like an instinct that tells us she's our perfect match."_

_"What about her feelings? Sure you pick her, but what about her choice?" Sirius asked, shocked there was so much more to Remus' "furry little problem" than any of them had guessed. _

_"Well, of course she has a choice in the matter. But the way this works, we'd be perfect for each other. Whatever she lacks, I'll have and vice versa. It's like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Who would bypass that opportunity?" Remus explained turning back to his half finished essay._

_"Wow. So, this "perfect mate" of sorts isn't here?" Sirius glanced around the empty common room to check for any possible girls._

_"Not that I've seen yet." Remus didn't look up from his essay, indicating that the conversation was officially over. The next few weeks Sirius could be seen dragging a reluctant Remus around the castle pointing out different girls to him in an effort to help his friend out._

Sirius' eyes had gone as wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung open a little. Remus was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hello. Space Cadet?"

"Sorry, I just remembered…" Sirius started before the realization hit. Remus had imprinted with someone in the room, someone in the Order. His natural curiosity kicked into high gear. "Who is it?"

"I…"

"Remus you can't keep something this monumental in your life a secret from me!" Sirius practically yelled. Good thing the kitchen had cleared out while they were talking.

"It…" He was cut off again by a thoroughly agitated Sirius.

"Remus! You have to tell me!" By this time Sirius was on his feet, hands splayed on the table, face inches from Remus', voice resonating around the room. The dusty stone captured the sound, muffling Sirius' anger.

"I'll tell you if you quit interrupting me!" Remus finally lost his cool. He was on his feet, pushing his small height advantage. Sirius opened his mouth to say something else, but Remus put a hand over it to silence him. "It's your cousin, Nymphadora."

He released Sirius' mouth and slumped back into his chair. The face he propped in his hands was absolutely dejected. Sirius sat down, stiff, amazed. Remus had imprinted with his little cousin. He studied the now troubled man. Why wasn't he ecstatic? He'd found his soul mate so to speak and he wasn't jumping for joy.

"What's got you so glum mate? You've just found the girl of your dream." He threw an arm around Remus' shoulders with a smile. He'd been hoping Remus would find someone eventually. Remus sighed and shook his head.

"I can't have her Sirius. I can't." He hid his face completely in his hands.

**A/N-** Hi again... It took me a while to come up with this and then I deleted the email my BETA sent me...oops. So here is a brand new chapter. Please Review. I love reviews! I don't even care if they're mean, I just like feedback. Please... please review gives puppy look I'd bribe you ppl, but I've nothing to bribe with, I'm just a poor college student.


End file.
